


have yourself a merry little christmas

by deepwaters



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform, wow i have no idea how this shit works sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepwaters/pseuds/deepwaters
Summary: Thor surprises Loki with a huge Christmas tree that they set to decorating on a backdrop of Mariah Carey songs and Christmas carols, nostalgic memories and ugly sweaters, and not-so-brotherly feelings. Sprinkle some holiday cheer on top, and you get the perfect recipe for a cozy afternoon.





	have yourself a merry little christmas

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my first fanfic ever, so I’m not sure it’s going to be worth anything, but oh well. Comments and constructive criticism are more than welcome.
> 
> I’m not really feeling up for smut just yet… sorry? I might try it out sometime later, though.
> 
> Hope you guys like it, and merry (late) Christmas ♥
> 
>  **NB:** _Egil_ is a is a masculine given name derived from Old Norse, meaning “to inspire fright; the edge or point, a sting”. (Yes, I did my research, even for a cat’s name. Don’t judge.)

Loki was sitting in the window seat, a book in one hand and soft jazz music playing in the background. With his free hand, he was absentmindedly petting the small, purring kitten Thor had so petulantly decided to adopt a few weeks before. Loki had rolled his eyes, but said nothing because, as always, Thor would eventually have ended the discussion by saying he was the eldest, the smartest, the strongest, and -probably the most valid argument in Loki’s eyes- that he owned the apartment they lived in. So, they had gotten a kitten. Not that Loki really minded.

The front door opened, and he didn’t even have to look up to know who had just stomped in. “Brother!” Loki could positively _hear_ the joy in his brother’s voice. Whatever was putting him in this good a mood, he didn’t want to know. “I see you’ve grown quite fond of Egil here.” Loki scoffed, not lifting his eyes from the pages, not stopping his fingers from stroking the cat’s pelt. “Don’t get your hopes up brother, I still call him Garbage.” Thor huffed, which immediately ignited a smirk on the younger man’s face. He took immense pleasure in calling the cat horribly offending names -well, offending to Thor, at least. The kitten probably didn’t care at all what name he was given, as long as he was being fed and pet.

“Stop saying nonsense and come help me.”

“Help you with what?”

“If you’d look up from that goddamned book, you’d know!”

Loki looked up, slightly alarmed by the angry tone Thor was using. He didn’t want to get bashed over the head with his book. His eyes went from his brother to what he was holding, and his mouth fell open, a childish gleam lighting itself deep in his eyes. “A Christmas tree!” He bounded up to it, his book falling forgotten on the floor and Egil scrambling to stop from hitting the ground face-first. The tree almost touched the ceiling, its big branches all but hiding Thor’s imposing bulk. A full-blown grin illuminated Loki’s face as he tilted his head to the side. “I call dibs on the star!” Thor shook his head and laughed. “Okay, fine, but I call dibs on helping you reach the top.” Loki could already imagine his warm hands around his waist, his strong body behind him, lifting him high up to help him put the golden star on the highest branch. He gulped and turned his head to the side, feeling a blush creep up his neck, his ears, his cheeks. _I shouldn’t be feeling this. It’s not allowed._ “Yeah, sure… brother.”

Thor didn’t seem to hear the change of tone in his brother’s voice, or at least he didn’t show it, choosing instead to set the big tree down in a corner of the living room and head to the kitchen for a well-deserved glass of water. As soon as he disappeared around the corner, Loki ran his slender fingers along his face, exhaling a long sigh. When he opened his eyes, he saw Egil sitting at his feet, big caramel-colored orbs trained on him. “What?” The cat didn’t answer, tilting its head to the side to watch him more intently. Loki scowled and pushed past it to fetch the holiday decorations. He wouldn’t let something as stupid as unwanted flutters in the stomach get in the way of Christmas.

* * *

 

When he got back to the living room, stacks of cardboard boxes in his arms, his jazz music had been replaced by a Christmas playlist, Mariah Carey singing her heart out at top volume. Thor was sitting on the couch, his Christmas sweater sporting an exceedingly ridiculous Rudolph, a photo album open in his lap. Loki set the boxes down and sat cross-legged next to his brother, peeking at the pictures he was looking at. They were memories of when they were kids, outdoor picnics and birthday parties and family reunions, camping nights and barbecue dinners and bonfire evenings, northern lights and snow, fishing at the lake in summer. The raw beauty of Norway, pure and whole in those precious moments filled with happiness. “Do you miss it? Norway, I mean? The life we had?”, Loki asked, voice soft. He could see the nostalgia flooding his brother’s eyes, and even though he thought himself selfish, he hated seeing him that way. Thor was his big brother, the strongest of the two, the one who was supposed to protect him, keep him safe, watch out for him, and be there for him, through thick and thin. Seeing him sad or feeling down just didn’t sit well with Loki. It just wasn’t Thor.

“Nah, I don’t… _miss_ it, not to that extent. I just… Sometimes, I just wish we could go back to how things were back then”, he answered, fingers delicately stroking a picture where he and his dad were laughing like mad. _Back when I had a family, back when I trusted you, back when we knew how to feel around each other, back when everything was simple._ He didn’t say it, but Loki knew him well enough to be able to read his sky-blue eyes. Loki frowned. “It’s ok to miss your family, you know.”

“It’s your family, too.”

“Sure.” Loki turned his gaze to his lap and started picking threads in the couch. He had always felt like an outsider, a stranger to this family, even when he hadn’t known he’d been adopted. “I just don’t miss them the same, I guess. I don’t know. Oh, enough with that already! Let’s get that Christmas tree all glammed up!”, he exclaimed, jumping up and slamming the album closed, setting it aside, not even bothering with Thor’s weirded out glance. He started picking out glittery tinsels and shining baubles, scowling at Egil who was desperately trying to catch the hanging end of a decoration. Thor shook his head, laughing, and got up to help him. “Did you get your taste in sparkly decorations from En?” Thor teased. Loki blushed, his scowl deepening. He hated the mention of his ex and their disastrous excuse for a relationship, but he hated it even more when he saw how gleeful it made Thor to tease him about it. He grumbled something under his breath. His brother came closer, leaning towards him, his head tilted to the side in the most ridiculous impersonation of innocence Loki had ever seen. “I’m sorry, what was that? I didn’t hear you.” The blonde man’s grin became so obnoxious that Loki got the irresistible urge to wipe it off his face, and the only solution that somehow came to his mind was to kiss him.

Right there.

Right then.

And it was unexpected, and it was violent, and it was blissfully sweet and terribly lustful. It was something they both craved from the deepest pits of their beings, something their very cores vibrated to, something their hearts sang to. Thor’s arms wrapped around the younger’s waist, pulling him closer. Loki’s fingers slithered up his brother’s neck, latching onto the short blonde hair, nails digging into the soft skin of his scalp as he deepened the kiss. They were eager, hungry animals that hadn’t been fed for years.

Loki broke the contact, gasping for air, eyes wide and heart thrumming in its bone cage. What had he been thinking? What had he done? He tried pushing away, panic clear in his blue-green eyes, but Thor was too quick. He slammed him into the wall, hands coming under Loki’s thighs to lift him up and set him on his hips, pinning him between the wall and his own, strong body. “You’re not going anywhere,” he growled, his hot breath fanning his younger brother’s face.

“But -”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Loki. Isn’t this what you wanted? Isn’t this what you were aiming for?” The truth was, he hadn’t calculated his move. For once, he had acted solely on impulse, obeying his needs, his desires, his wants, even though he had made sure they were hidden deep inside. Even though he thought he had made sure they would never take the pace on his conscious behavior. “Is this what you want, too?”

“It’s what I’ve been craving, for years,” Thor said, voice rough and deep and filled with longing. Loki shivered and felt his veins ignite with the fire of desire, driving him mad with want despite the fear twisting his stomach. His brother bent down and traced his neck with kisses, coaxing a soft moan out of Loki’s throat. Thor’s voice rumbled through his rib cage, strong, clear, commanding. “My room.”

Breathless, Loki nodded. “Yeah sure, let’s do that.”

* * *

_Christmas morning_

Waking up next to Thor was probably the best gift Loki could have asked for. Cold winter sunlight was streaming through the curtains, outlining the golden crown of hair on his head, the defined muscles of his arms, the white sheets carelessly wrapped around his lower half. Loki stretched out a hand and softly caressed his cheek. He almost jumped out of his skin when Thor grabbed his wrist and kept his hand close to his face, not seeming to want to let go anytime soon. Without opening his eyes, he asked: “Awake already, princess?” Loki rolled his eyes, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. “I know you rolled your eyes.”

“Thanks, Captain Obvious. But I mean, princess, really? What am I, the god of sparkles?”

“You could be,” Thor replied, stretching, and then reaching for his brother, spooning him, engulfing him in his warm embrace. Loki had never felt so good.

“Right, because everyone knows I embody the rainbow-and-glitter spirit of unicorns.”

“Make that ‘sarcastic princess’ then.”

“God, you’re insufferable.”

“I know.” He could feel him grinning.

* * *

“Get back home safe, Peter. Tony, please watch out for him. Thanks. Merry Christmas everyone!” The last member of their friend-become-family group left the apartment, and Thor let the door fall closed with a sigh. Leaning on the wood, he directed a grin towards his brother. “Finally. Some alone time.”

Loki rolled his eyes, a small smile playing on the edges of his lips. “As if we didn’t already spend enough time together, huh?” Thor shrugged, a bashful smile on his face. “I guess all this is so new… I want to make the most of it.” He stepped closer and wrapped the younger in his arms. “Oh, would you look at that?”, he said, pointing upwards, above their heads, lips stretching into a grin. His blue eyes were twinkling with mirth, not leaving his brother’s face for even a second. Loki raised his gaze to the ceiling, lowering it back to Thor to better raise his right eyebrow at him. “A mistletoe, brother? Really? I didn’t take you for the sentimental type.” The blonde man scoffed. “Oh please. I _know_ you love it.” Loki wrinkled his nose. “I don’t like romantic sappy shit, no.”

Thor rolled his eyes and swooped down to steal a kiss from his brother’s lips. “Course not.” A grin inched up his mouth, mirroring Loki’s smirk. The younger one shook his head and gripped Thor’s neck, coming up for a long, sweet kiss.

_It really is the most wonderful time of the year, isn’t it?_


End file.
